List Of Green Lantern (2015) Episodes
This is a list of episodes for Green Lantern, a American TV series on The CW, which is based on the Silver Age version, Hal Jordan. Green Lantern is a spin-off series of Arrow, and The Flash. ''Season 1: Season 1 of Green Lantern will include the Origins of Hal Jordan, his first adventures as a Green Lantern, the hunt for Kanjar Ro and the yellow energy, and the defection of Thaal Sinestro from the Green Lantern Corps. Season 2: Season 2 of Green Lantern will feature the aftermath of Sinestro's defeat, Carol Ferris becoming the Star Sapphire, Sinestro's return, and the introduction of the Entities. Jaime Reyes also appears as Blue Beetle after the death of Ted Kord. Season 3: Season 3 of Green Lantern will feature more entities being introduced, such as Butcher and Ion. It will also focus on Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns seeking revenge on the Guardians, thus creating a all-out war, and Sodam Yat being introduced, with a Green Lantern being killed in the season. And, when Klarion, Wotan, Circe, and Felix Faust threaten the entire dimension, Hal must team up with fellow JLA members Zatanna, Doctor Fate, and The Spectre. Season 4: The 4th season of the show will introduce yet again another entitiy, as Larfleeze, sole keeper of the Orange Lantern, and it's entity, Ophidian will come into contact with the Corps, while back on Earth, Hector Hammond is infected by fear and begins to seek for Hal Jordan, and the introduction of Earth's newest Green Lantern, John Stewart! Justice League Members The Atom, Martian Manhunter, Firestorm, and Aquaman appear when Atlantis goes to war against America, the Martians invade the planet, and when the Atom's ex-wife is possessed by a ancient evil. Season 5: In Season 5, Saint Walker, the Blue Lanterns, and the entity of hope, Adara, will all be introduced, with Guy Gardner also coming onto the show. But the main villain of the season is the Anti-Monitor, who will have several episodes hinting him and showing his origins before his appearence in the 3-part season finale. Also appearing are Justice League members Hawkman and Hawkgirl, who require the help of the Green Lantern Corps when the Thanagarians are attacking the entire sector of 2814, Batman, who requires help after Bane has stolen Red Lantern and Sinestro Corps rings, and Superman, who needs the Green Lantern Corps after Superboy-Prime had escaped from his jail. Season 6: In the 6th season, Hal Jordan will be on the run after being accused for a crime he didn't commit, resulting in a new costume for him, which will create a pivotal role for the Manhunters and Lobo to come in, the creation of the Third Army, and Mongul attempting to take over either the Green Lantern Corps and/or the Sinestro Corps with his planetary weapon, the Warworld! Also, the road to the Blackest Night has begun, as hints throughout the season will be shown. Season 7: Season 7 will be the most pivotal season in the show, as it secrets will be revealed, including what Abin Sur's real mission was, and the rise of the Blackest Night, which will result in crossovers with The Flash and Arrow, along with Superman (Henry Cavill), Batman (Ben Affleck), and Wonder Woman, while the last entity is revealed, inside the Indigo-Tribe (Proselyte). There are also crossover episodes that are not entirely focused on Green Lantern, including Blackest Night episodes for Arrow, and Blackest Night episodes for The Flash. Season 8:'' Season 8 will show the aftermath of the Blackest Night, in which comes the Brightest Day. Heroes and Villains will be reborn, while Hal Jordan attempts to lead the Green Lantern Corps back into the light, until he has to deal with villains such as Despero, Vandal Savage, and even OMAC, while also facing the death of a friend, and the transformation of another.